It is a common practice in the prior art to blend siloxane compounds with silicone resins for imparting adhesion to the silicone resins. For example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 236282/1989 discloses siloxane compounds having an alkoxy and/or epoxy group-containing organic group attached to a silicon atom and a SiH group in a molecule. Although these siloxane compounds perform well for ordinary silicone resins, they impart less satisfactory adhesion to fluorinated silicone resins. It is thus desired to develop siloxane compounds capable of imparting good adhesion to fluorinated silicone resins.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide novel and improved siloxane compounds which have good affinity to fluorinated silicone resins and significantly contribute to solvent resistance and low moisture permeability.